


A Day at the Park

by sichengberry (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sichengberry
Summary: Minseok isn't stupid. He knows Jongdae is in love with him.





	A Day at the Park

Minseok isn’t stupid. It’s obvious to him, and everyone else, that Jongdae has a huge crush on him. Part of not being stupid also meant that Minseok hid his feelings for Jongdae from everyone but Junmyeon, who he trusts with his life. Jongdae, on the other hand, while not quite stupid, was not very good at keeping her personal life away from work. He knew that he shouldn’t have fallen so hard for his coworker, but he couldn’t help it. And he knew that he shouldn’t try to act on his feelings, but Baekhyun tried his best to convince him otherwise. Which is why today Jongdae was going to do some eavesdropping. Minseok ate lunch with Junmyeon every day, always sitting separate from the other EXO members, whispering about something that seemed to be very serious. Maybe if he could find out what worried Minseok so much, he could help him and maybe that would make Minseok fall for him. When Jongdae told Baekhyun about his plan, he thought it was a great idea. So, the two of them entered the dorm’s dining room from the entrance behind where Minseok and Junmyeon were sitting and they sat behind them as quietly as possible.  
“I think you should just talk to him.” Junmyeon whispered.  
“I can’t. We work together, that wouldn’t be good for everyone else.” Minseok shook his head.  
“So? It’s so obvious you’re both into each other. Just go for it.”  
Baekhyun and Jongdae turned to each other and Baekhyun whispered, “Oh my god! He likes you, Jongdae.”  
“How do you know it’s me?”  
“Everyone knows that you like him.”  
“Even Minseok?” Jongdae’s eyes widened.  
“Especially Minseok,” Baekhyun nodded, “You should ask him out!”  
“I can’t.” Jongdae shook his head.  
“Yes you can, and you will.” Baekhyun stood up and pulled Jongdae up, then shoved him into the other table.  
“So—sorry.” Jongdae stuttered as Minseok looked up at the boy who had just knocked his food all over the table. Jongdae’s breath caught in his throat when their eyes met. He could’ve sworn that he let out a small squeak, especially considering that he saw Baekhyun laughing out of the corner of his eye.   
“Are you alright?” Minseok asked, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.  
“Ye—yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay? Do you want me to get you something new to eat?” Jongdae’s words blurred together, Minseok barely caught them.  
“No, it’s okay. I was pretty much done anyway.” Minseok let out a small chuckle, one that made Jongdae’s heart skip a beat.  
Junmyeon looked over to Baekhyun, who nodded between the other two, and then asked “Is there something you wanted?”  
“Uhh…” Jongdae rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I’ll be right back. I need a new drink.” Junmyeon grabbed his cup that was still almost full and went into the kitchen.  
“You can sit down, you know,” Minseok gestured to the seat that was next to his. Jongdae quickly pulled the seat out and sat down, afraid his shaking legs might give out, “Is there something you wanted?”  
“Uhm,” Jongdae took a deep breath, “I was wondering, would you maybe, I don’t know, want to go out sometime? With, uhh, me?” Jongdae looked down at his hands, afraid that Minseok would laugh at him, that maybe Baekhyun made this whole thing up as a prank.  
“Jongdae, look at me,” Minseok requested. Jongdae slowly raised his head so that he met Minseok’s gaze. To his surprise, he was looking at him in a rather sweet manner, “I would love to go on a date with you.”  
“You… you would?” The younger boy’s face lit up.  
“Of course,” Minseok chuckled, putting his hand on top of Jongdae’s, “What about going to the park for ice cream and a walk this afternoon?”  
“That sounds perfect!” Jongdae grinned wider than he ever had.  
“Great, do you just want to head out now?”  
“I’m just in a t-shirt! I’m not ready for a date.”  
“I think you look great.” Minseok smiled.  
“O—okay, then let’s go.” Jongdae stood up and Minseok followed suit. They walked in silence to the park, standing just close enough that passers-by knew they were out together, but not close enough to be touching. When they were almost there, Jongdae spoke up, “Uhm, I’ll buy the ice cream, since I asked you.”  
“Oh, thanks!” Minseok smiled and took this opportunity to shuffle a bit closer to him, “I like blueberry ice cream.” He told Jongdae as they walked into the ice cream shop across the street from the park. Jongdae ordered a blueberry ice cream and a chocolate chip ice cream. He paid and they both headed over to the park, sitting at a bench far away from other people.  
“So, uhm, how obvious was it that I liked you?” Jongdae glanced over at Minseok.  
“It’s really obvious,” The older boy laughed, “But it’s kinda cute. Did you have any idea that I liked you?”  
“Not at all. And when Baekhyun pushed me into you, I thought you were going to reject me and that it was just a prank…” Jongdae looked down at his ice cream cone.  
“I don’t think Baekhyun would ever do that. Sure, he’s a bit mischievous, but he’s still a good guy. Kind of like you, but I like you much better.” Minseok turned to look at Jongdae with a warm smile.  
“Thanks,” Jongdae muttered, then looked over at him, a sudden courage overtaking him, “So, how long have you liked me?”  
“For a year, almost as long as you’ve liked me,” Minseok replied as they both finished their ice cream and stood up. They started walking down one of the paths when Minseok slipped his hand in Jongdae’s, “Hey, Dae?” He asked after a short silence.  
“Yeah?” Jongdae asked as he stepped a bit closer to him.  
“Can I kiss you?” Minseok looked over at him. Jongdae didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded as he turned to meet Minseok’s gaze. They both leaned in and Minseok quickly brought his lips to Jongdae’s. They pulled away after a few seconds, both of them still had their eyes closed, wanting to make the moment last longer.  
“Min?” Jongdae whispered. Minseok hummed in reply, “I want to do that again. For the rest of my life.”  
“Me too.” Minseok finally opened his eyes to see Jongdae staring at him, his eyes full of nothing but love for him.  
“Will you be mine then?”  
“I’d be stupid to say no.” Minseok took Jongdae’s hand again and they continued down the path.


End file.
